The present invention relates to control devices. More specifically, a joystick device for controlling heavy machinery.
Joysticks are used in heavy machinery such as backhoes, skid steer loaders and the like in order to operate actuating members such as hydraulic cylinders and lift arms that are used to lift a work bucket or the like. Typically these joysticks comprise a grip assembly that is pivotably mounted to a base assembly wherein the joystick moves the actuating member dependent upon the movement of the grip assembly relative to the base assembly.
Presently in the art in order to operate an actuating member an individual must concentrate on the joystick and actuating member at the same time in order to provide desired operation. This becomes extremely difficult when the actuating member needs to be moved during times when the heavy machinery traverses across the ground. Additionally, determining when an actuating member, such as a bucket or the like is at a level position is difficult to determine by merely using ones sight. Therefore, a need exists for a joystick that can provide a user with information that can be used during operating processes to facilitate the operation of the machinery.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a joystick that provides information to a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a joystick that enhances user control.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.